


Lovely

by samtinez



Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:47:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23835622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samtinez/pseuds/samtinez
Summary: "cause you are lovely.. i know you don't believe me.."-In which best friends Ricky Bowen and Nini Salazar-Roberts have a huge fight which leadsinto their friend-groups to separate.What will happen when the two rekindle their friendship.. and something more?-
Relationships: Big Red/Ashlyn Caswell, Carol Salazar-Roberts/Dana Salazar-Roberts, E.J. Caswell & Gina Porter, Gina Porter/Nini Salazar-Roberts, Kourtney (HSM: The Series)/Original Male Character(s), Kourtney/Nini Salazar-Roberts, Lynne Bowen & Ricky Bowen, Mike Bowen & Ricky Bowen, Ricky Bowen & Miss Jenn (HSM: The Series), Ricky Bowen & Nini Salazar-Roberts, Ricky Bowen/Nini Salazar-Roberts, Seb Matthew-Smith/Carlos Rodriguez
Kudos: 21





	Lovely

Dear Diary,

I know it's been a while, so sorry for that. But I came here to sadly say that Ricky and I are no longer in speaking terms. I know shocking but what he did was really hurtful and ruined all trust I ever had for him. Because of our terms our whole friend group has separated, i'm sad I won't be spending any time with E.J, Gina, Carlos, and Red but I guess it wouldn't be right if they had stayed with me knowing that they're more Ricky's friends then they are mine. I really enjoyed ou—

Nini furiously closed shut her old diary in attempt to get rid of all those sad memories coming back to her.

Thinking on a way to advert her mind off of things she grabbed her phone and started texting Ashlyn— who she had gotten closer to prior everything that had happened years ago.

-

This wasn't supposed to happen.

Understand this better,

none of this was actually intended to happen.

That's what Ricky Bowen keeps telling himself as he strategically watched as Nini loaded all of her books into her locker. Though hiding behind a couple of his friends, he could clearly see that something must be bothering the girl.

So he did what any boy in his situation would do.

He hurriedly passed by her, not forgetting to bump into her on purpose.

-

After getting home from school, Nini decided to throw herself on her bed and start working on schoolwork, even though it was a Friday. Opening her window, she notices a very familiar figure standing on the other window opposite hers. With a huff she decides to turn on music as if to drown out all of her negative thoughts.

As soon as he got in his house he could hear his parents at it again. They seriously needed to be more aware of how loud they were, he thought. After propelling his skateboard beside their coat hanger, Ricky ran up the stairs to go and get ready for the skatepark with his best friends, Big Red and Gina.

As he shuffled around his room he noticed Nini landing face down on her bed and getting ready for her natural after school activities, even though it seemed pretty ridiculous at this point.

Once changing into more comfortable clothing, he went downstairs, thankful that his parents stopped arguing, and got some snacks for the park.

-

"He's going to be late again, isn't he?'' said and impatient Gina. Though already being adapted to his "routine", she still couldn't understand how long it took him to get there even when his house was just a few turns away from the skatepark.

"I honestly wouldn't be surprised if he even forgot to come here" says Big Red, who by the way was failing miserably doing new tricks due to his boredom bu-

The loud music coming from Ricky's speaker rudely interrupted Red's time of thought, which not only got the boy and girl's attention, but also of the little kids who sadly (not that sad to be honest, pretty funny to watch) fell of their skateboards, tho they actually looked like they were trying really hard to learn but you can tell non of them were actually there, more of lost in space.

"I'm so sorry guys, my parents were at it again and I had to go through the longer route to get here without being noticed" he breathlessly but quickly exclaimed.

"Dude it's okay, you didn't have to give us a literal report on what happened" an irritated Gina said not that happily, which actually sounded like how she spoke to him when she found out he told her crush she liked him (even though it was a joke, she didn't take it very well), which ended really badly, as in Ricky with a sprained ankle he obtained by running away from her.

"Whatever let's get our skating on!" said an enthusiastic Red.

"Anything you want Clifford" "HEY"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! More will come don't worry. You can find this au in my wattpad account known as @alanax13! Stay safe and stay inside! May you and all your family and friends stay healthy! Love you lots!  
> xoxo, S


End file.
